Boulder/HD
Boulders are extremely destructive traps that appear when you steal a Golden Idol in the Mines. Mechanics When the golden idol is disturbed, there will be a short rumbling before a 2x2 tile wide boulder crashes through the wall carving and drops down onto the platform where the idol was placed, immediately rolling in the direction of the Spelunker, smashing through any obstructions in its path. When the boulder hits the indestructible wall at the edge of the map, it will rebound and start rolling in the other direction until it runs out of momentum. Boulders lose momentum faster when they have to smash through blocks. When a boulder stops, it simply comes to a rest and may block passages, but can be climbed over. If a bomb or other explosive is detonated next to it, it will propel the boulder forward and cause it to start rolling again. If the Spelunker gets crushed by the boulder, he will be killed instantly. The boulder will also crush any items on the ground, including treasure. Strategy There are several good strategies for avoiding a boulder trap and getting away with the idol. Disarming In certain cases, it can be possible to prevent the boulder from ever appearing by acting quickly. If the Golden Idol is removed from play before the boulder spawns (either by selling it at a Shop, taking it to the level exit or sacrificing it at an Altar) the rumbling will subside and the boulder will never drop. This relies on fortuitous idol placement, as it must be near enough to somewhere you can get rid of the idol quickly. This may be the only way of successfully taking the idol without consequence if it spawns next to a Shop or an Altar. Sacrificing the idol to Kali will spawn a Golden Monkey which can potentially earn more money than the idol was worth. Avoidance Boulders are two tiles tall and do not climb slopes. To avoid them, seek higher ground at least three tiles higher than the platform the idol was placed on. You can use a rope if necessary. If you're standing on a platform only two blocks high, it's not too difficult to jump over the boulder as it approaches, either - but be careful if it comes back. Alternatively, if you drop down a hole a single tile wide, the boulder will roll right over you. Also you can pick up the Idol and move about 3 spaces away and duck as the boulder will always bounce over you. It's also possible, albeit very risky, to jump over the boulder from ground level with Spring Shoes. You can ride the boulder https://youtu.be/t7p2nDzp31E?t=2269, but this is not recommended as you are very likely to be crushed at some point during the ride. Other Considerations It's also important to consider that the boulder will kill any Damsels or Shopkeepers that it finds on the way, so you may consider skipping an idol if there's a risk the boulder could roll into a shop, as the Shopkeeper's death will be blamed on you and your life expectancy will plummet. It may also destroy altars, netting you the -8 favor from Kali and the subsequent punishment. The destructive potential of a boulder usually means that nothing on or below the level of the idol trap is safe, and it's not unusual for a boulder to destroy nearly everything between the idol platform and the bottom of the level. Always make sure there are no shops or altars anywhere within the boulder's range before taking the idol. It's sometimes profitable to follow a boulder's path of destruction once it's no longer dangerous, picking up any hidden treasure that was freed as the boulder smashed through the level. However, any treasure the boulder rolls over will be destroyed, so try to gather any loose loot before picking up the idol if you decide to release the boulder. While a boulder seems to snugly fit into a two-tile-tall corridor, it is actually possible to crawl over it. This can be done if the boulder is not fully covered with tiles so that you are first able to stand on it. Just don't try to stand up during the procedure, as this will lead to YASD with the message "Crushed". Also keep in mind that it might be a one way trip because the crawling cannot be initiated if you first aren't able to stand on the boulder. Trivia *The boulders are an obvious nod to the iconic boulder scene in Raiders of the Lost Ark. Bugs *It's possible to get stunned by jumping next to the Boulder while hanging from it. *If the Spelunker places a rope next to the Boulder and goes down on it while being on top of the Boulder, they might clip inside the Boulder and get crushed. Category:Spelunky HD